


Day One Hundred Fifty-Seven || Blogging

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [157]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When Hinata finds herself in need of a new hobby, hubby has a suggestion.





	Day One Hundred Fifty-Seven || Blogging

She has no one to blame but herself, really. While Hinata wouldn’t describe herself as a klutz, per se...she has her clumsy moments. Clambering up atop the roof isn’t something she’d typically do, but when the neighbor kids got their frisbee stuck, she thought she’d be a good neighbor and fetch it for them.

The wobbly ladder should have been warning enough. But, she made it up after a careful struggle. With frisbee in hand, she gave them a grin, and then...made the biggest mistake of the year.

She threw it.

Which, by itself, was harmless. But on a steep roof with slick tin, the momentum was  _ just _ enough to make her lose her footing, landing on her backside and swiftly sliding down the slope and into the bushes below.

That, at least, helped cushion her fall...but not quite enough. As soon as she landed, the sharp pain in her left lower leg was telling.

...she just broke a bone, didn’t she?

Thankfully the kids called for help, and the neighbor rushed over to check on her. Trying to hobble out, she attempted to wave him off, but...it was obvious she needed to get to a doctor.

Her husband was  _ so _ going to kill her…

Calling him as her good samaritan neighbor drove her to the doc’s, she flinched as he shouted. He wasn’t angry at  _ her _ , per se...well, maybe a little. She  _ was _ being foolish. But mostly he was just angry his wife was hurt.

A few xrays later, and it was confirmed: she had a (thankfully) clean break in her tibia. And while the doctor can’t given an exact recovery time, they tell her it will be at least four months until she’ll be considered healed...and even then, the bone will still be vulnerable for several more.

Outfitted with a cast (purple, of course), Hinata’s allowed to head home, a prescription for some painkillers to be filled and a pair of crutches in the back seat. “I can’t believe this...I’m such an i-idiot…”

Having met them there, Sasuke gives her a glance as he drives. “...accidents happen.”

“That’s you agreeing with me, isn’t it? That I’m an idiot?”

“...maybe a little bit.”

She just sticks her tongue out at him.

“So,” he asks as they pull into the driveway. “...how are you going to pass the next four months with a bum leg?”

“...I have no idea,” she admits with a sigh. “I doubt it’s wise to do any yard work...my poor flower beds are going to go wild with weeds.”

“I can help you. Anything that needs doing, I can handle for a while.”

“Thank you…”

“Mostly I’m just not sure what you’re going to do to keep from going out of your mind with boredom.”

She mulls that over as he parks, heading around to grab her crutches for her and open the door. A bit wobbly at first, she manages to swing-hop her way to the front door, carefully navigating the steps to the porch. “Well...I guess I can get back into knitting. I’ve been too busy for it lately.”

“True. You still owe me a new hat.”

A pause, and then a snort. Ah, right...the hat that was lost when Naruto pushed him into the lake… “I’ll have to do that, yeah.”

“In four months, our entire house will be full of knitted things,” Sasuke sighs as he has Hinata sit at the kitchen table. “There won’t even be any room for us.”

“Or Bowtie,” she giggles, referring to their new cat. “Ooh! I should knit her a onesie...think she’d like it?”

“Knowing cats, she’d tear it to shreds.”

“Aww…”

“...maybe you could set up one of those online shops and sell the stuff you knit. People go gaga over that stuff.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, sure. You just gotta build a following to bring people to it,” Sasuke explains as he starts preparing lunch.

“But...how do I do that…?”

“I think a lot of those kinds of people blog. Make a website, and just...talk about the stuff. People get hooked because of the info, and just...following someone they find interesting.”

Hinata’s nose wrinkles. “...I’m not interesting.”

“Sure you are. You just have to...play it right. Maybe look at some other blogs and get a feel for it. People who look for knitting then find it, read it, follow it...and maybe order some of your stuff. If you get popular enough, you might even get sponsorships. Maybe some big woll company will pay you to plug their yarn.”

“Hm...maybe. I guess that would give me something else to do, too.”

“Sure. You can make it all cute and stuff. I bet it’d be right up your alley.”

Hinata muses over that as they eat. Truth be told, she peruses a number of blogs herself, but she’s never thought about making her own. Is she really someone anyone else would consider reading about, or following?

Well...only one way to find out.

Thankfully it doesn’t take much to set up. Lying atop the bed, she keeps her laptop atop her thighs, finding a decent free blogging site. Fiddling around with it for a while, she manages to get a basic blog made that doesn’t look  _ too _ terrible. She makes a mental note to look up ways to...personalize it a bit. Until then, it’s a start.

_ Hm...I could put pictures of things I’ve done… _

Digging through a bin where she keeps all of her past projects that aren’t actively used, she manages to set up a little table with a cloth draped over a box for a backdrop. The only camera she really has is her phone, but...well, it should work well enough.

Now...to set up the store. 

She hits a roadblock at the first step: it needs a name.

Something...unique. Simple, memorable, and summing up what she wants to accomplish with it.

Asking Sasuke, he too seems a little stumped.

“...how about...Pins and Needles Knitting Shop!”

He blinks. “...sounds good to me.”

Beaming at her clever title, she goes on, setting up the shop. Of course...she has nothing to sell quite yet, but best to be prepared in advance! Besides, it might be a bit pointless to have anything listed until people find her blog…

She spends the whole day fiddling with all the little details, easily engrossed until Sasuke reminds her it’s time for dinner. Looking up with a blink, a glance to a window shows it’s almost dark! “...oh!”

Sasuke just finds himself amused at how taken she is with it all already. “Having fun?”

“Mhm! Gosh, it’s so easy to get lost in customizing things...I could spend all d-day just fiddling with how everything looks!”

“Good. Even if things don’t take off, it’s still giving you something to do, at the very least.”

“True...but I hope at least  _ something _ comes of it…”

“I guess we’ll have to see. Just keep up with it - consistency is usually what keeps blogs afloat. And in the meantime, knit your little heart out.”

“Oh, I plan to!”

**Author's Note:**

> ...well, this is mostly just random fluff, but uh...wasn't sure what else to do with it xD
> 
> Not gonna lie, I think this turned out pretty cute lol - and it features the kitty from day 155, Bowtie! Who I might make a staple in the modern ones - most aren't really connected, but I think she's adorable x3
> 
> Anyway, not...much to say about this? I think Hinata would run the CUTEST lil knitting blog. She'd have it all done up with pastels and cute pictures of her stuff. Who knows? Maybe she'd do pretty well with it!
> 
> Buuut on that note, this nerd needs to get some sleep - thanks for reading!


End file.
